


丝绒铁腕

by indexmain



Category: Actor RPF, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Relationships: 靳东&王凯, 靳东/王凯





	丝绒铁腕

丝绒手套触碰在阴茎上并没有很大的快感。但是王凯渴。他迫不及待地撸下包皮，充血的伞头便更直观地暴露出来——前液蹭在手套上，不一会儿就多了深浅不一的痕迹。他紧盯这根勃起的性器，用眼神期待着靳东的精液。

他渴。靳东抚摸他眼角的红棕色，他很适合这个，不过是些许浅淡的眼影，但到了王凯的脸上，无论王凯脸上有什么东西，或者根本没有——那一颦一笑都能酥麻到靳东心底去。美极了。

王凯阖上眼，将高昂的性器送入嘴中，吮吸舔咬，腮帮重重地塌陷。没有被口腔包裹的地方则被丝绒照顾，手指是依旧无法被布料遮掩的修长线条。

可以说王凯成就了这副手套的优雅与贵气。他并非是世界上最灵动的人类，但他足够迷人，足够迷人到他心心念念的师哥不管不顾地操他。

王凯坐在靳东的大腿上，背对着他扶着阴茎一点点吞吃进去，左手无助地往背后摸索，紧紧抓住身后人的西装。该皱了吧，这可是赞助商的衣服，但欲望无法让他继续这个话题。明天让助理熨一下。如此想着又放松些，彻底含到了靳东最根部。靳东牵引着他的右手让他抚摸自己，从嘴唇到乳尖，再到王凯也硬得一塌糊涂却无人照顾的阴茎，现在他的所有感官都陷入柔软的布料中，靳东冰凉的西装外套激得他露出的大腿根部一片颤栗，胸前的衬衣扣子不断摩擦着脆弱的樱桃，下面水深火热的快感让他止不住地痉挛，脊椎反拱起一弯新月。

他的头往后仰，发丝和面颊都蹭到了靳东的。洞口外臀肉与大腿碰撞发出快速的拍打声，前面被两只手玩弄得又粘又腻，前列腺液彻底打湿了那只手套，这一切都让王凯被操得痴了，双眼失焦，嘴里模模糊糊说着带有讨好意味的下流荤话。

但靳东没有怜惜乖巧的师弟，他的手腕是铁做的，全程发狠摁王凯腰的时候蓄力向上，鼻尖贴紧王凯的耳垂，大口呼吸着他的气味。王凯一次又一次高潮的时候，都无声地向后抓紧了他的肩膀。


End file.
